Certain prior level wind mechanisms for fishing reels have been constructed so that the eccentric load applied by the line to the flyer when reeling in a fish is transmitted to the level wind mechanism, causing frictional resistance therein which is increased by the presence of accumulated sand and grit. In such prior mechanisms, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,803 and 3,018,979, the flyer is mounted on the spool shaft in front of the spool and the shaft is driven by the drive gearing to rotate the flyer and actuate the level wind mechanism. Such prior constructions are also relatively complicated and expensive.